I Should've Kissed You
by ellie111lee
Summary: Harry has asked Luna to go with him again to the Slughorn Chistmas party. While there, he feels strange feelings. Find out what happens in a Potions class! Read if you ship Huna. If you don't, don't read. And read if you love ONE DIRECTION! I LOVE THEM!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I Should've Kissed You, One Direction, Goddes Girls and Austin and Ally.

I had this idea pop into my head when I was in the car listening to ONE DIRECTION! I wanted to do a songfic of I Should've Kissed You...and here it is now!

At first I was thinking about Goddess Girls or Austin and Ally but I think the Luna and Harry one would be much better! It's in the Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince.

Here it goes!

* * *

I thought about what happened today. I was so confused. Did Luna like me or not?

I lay awake so I wouldn't go to sleep and wake up to find it was only a dream.

**_I keep playing inside my head, all that you said to me_**

**_I lie awake just to convince myself this wasn't just a dream_**

* * *

**Flashback.**

I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I was so relieved that I got a date and with just a friend. Yeah, Luna.

You are probably confused and thinking, What date? For what?

Well, the war was over and Slughorn had come back to Hogwarts to teach, Hermione had pestered Ron and me to go for our final year of education. In the end, we just gave in and found oursleves in the train to had invited me to another party and so I asked Luna again. I was not going with Ginny as I found I didn't have any feelings left for her. I just love her like a sister. Turns out she felt the same way too. We agreed to put this behind us and move on.

Anyway, back to the present. I selected a jet back robe and some neat shoes to go with it(a:n I don't know, ok? :) ).

After dinner, I went back to my dorm to change then went to meet Luna. She was wearing a dazzling dress. I really couldn't take my eyes off her. She just looked so amazing with her hair down, flowing to her shoulders and her face with that beautiful smile-woah, what was this. Bloody hormones.

I stood next to her and told her, 'You look nice.' She grinned and told me I looked good too. There was a moment when we stared into each other's eyes. I tore my eyes away from her eventually. What was I thinking? '

Shall we?' I offered her my arm.

**_'Cause you were right here and I should have taken the chance_**

**_But I got so scared and I lost the moment again_**

**_It's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about_**

She took it and followed me to the party. People did double takes as they saw me and Luna walk into the room. Why was it so surprising? We were just friends. She looked up at me and smiled. I returned it subconsciously.

**Pause flashback.**

* * *

I walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I saw cereal boxes were everywhere. I took a random box and poured it into a bowl. I tried to eat but couldn't. Unknowingly, I started thinking about Luna.

**_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?_**

**_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_**

**_Just tell me, am I out of time?_**

**_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now?_**

**_I can't believe I let you walk away when_**

**_When I should have kissed you_**

**_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you (x4)_**

Her grey eyes were so entrancing. And her wit wasn't bad as well. She managed to keep me entertained for the night.

I wondered whether she had another guy on her mind. Was it too late for me? I had so many chances to kiss her, yet I didn't take any.

Ron sat next to me and asked, 'Why are you staring into space?'

I told Ron what happened. I wouldn't tell anyone, of course. Only Ron and Hermione. His mouth was wide open when I finished. 'L-l-luna? You've got to be kidding me!'

I narrowed my eyes. 'What's so wrong with Luna?'

He saw my expression and quickly explained, 'Luna is just too good for you.' And I totally agreed, not sure whether that was what he wanted to say.

**_Every mornin' when I leave my house, I always look for you_**

**_I see you every time I close my eyes what am I gonna do?_**

**_And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight,_**

**_But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me._**

**_It's all that I can think about, oh, you're all that I can think about_**

**_Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind?_**

**_I'm so sorry, I'm so confused_**

**_Just tell me, am I out of time?_**

**_Is your heart breaking? How do you feel about me now?_**

**_I can't believe I let you walk away when_**

**_When I should have kissed you_**

**_I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you (x4)_**

**Continue flashback.**

* * *

There was a band playing a slow song so I asked Luna to dance with me. She was so graceful when she was dancing. How was she loony?

She was so close to me. I could feel my heart pounding faster than it ever did. She looked into my eyes again. I suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. Bloody hell! What was happening?

I felt uncharacteristically cowardly. I quickly backed away and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

I turned my head and saw Luna with a disappointed look. Hang on a second. Disappointed? I shrug it off and continued on my way.

How could I call myself a Gryffindor anymore? I wasn't brave at all.

**_When you stood there, just a heartbeat away,_**

**_When we were dancing and you look up at me,_**

**_If I had know then, that I've been feeling this way,_**

**_If I could replay I will never let you go_**

**End flashback**

* * *

If I could go back to that night, I would've just done kissed her. What was there to be afraid of anyway? If Luna didn't fancy me, we'd still be friends.

Why did I do that? I don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. Not brave. Just foolish.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THIS !**_

Can someone come up with a fake spell?

I'm going to do something in the sequel.

Yes, there is a sequel.

The spell needs to be something about setting a tiny animal on someone.

I CANNOT DO THE SEQUEL IF NOBODY SAYS ANYTHING!

So someone please suggest something in a review or pm!

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days ever since the party. I was still so confused and distracted.

Should I really get Luna? I know by now that I like her. Merlin, this is so confusing. It was like when I had a crush on Ginny, but slightly stronger.

Every time I see her with the radish earrings and buttercork necklace, I think she's beautiful. She understands me so much. Even though I don't really believe in wakspurts and nargles, I still don't think it's weird. Maybe they do exist. After all, the threstals do exist. You only see them when you see someone die.

Now that I think about it, I actually had a few 'moments' with Luna. Like visiting the threstals. Or that time when in 5th year, when she was looking for her lost shoes.

I decided to take a chance. After all, the worst that can happen is she tells me I'm like her brother and can never imagine me to be more, right? It's not like she'll call me weird and never speak to me again right? No, that isn't like Luna. I think.

I entered to Great Hall and spotted Ron and Hermione. I sat next to them and poured some random cereal into my bowl.

'Um, Harry? Why are you pouring honey into your bowl?' Hermione's voiced pulled me put from my thoughts. I looked down at my bowl and realised she was right. I sighed.

I was too distracted by Luna. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, reading the Quibbler sideways. I took another bowl and poured cereal in.

'Harry's mooning over someone!' Ron sniggered.

'Really? Who?' Hermione asked.

'Loon-I meant, Luna Lovegood.' I glared at Ron as I knew what his slip-up was.

'She is not loony! She just has an open mind!' I defended.

'Mooning over Luna? Oh...I see what you did there, Ron.' Hermione and Ron laughed. And I glared at them, focusing all my eye power on them. Their laughter quickly subsided.

Hermione tried to comfort me. 'Good choice, Harry. She's not one of those giggly girls.'

'Yeah, she's not.' I smiled subconsciously while staring at her. Then she lowered her Quibbler and I realised she was looking right at me. I turned red as I realised I had been caught staring. I quickly diverted my eyes away and looked down at my bowl. Hermione squealed and I rolled my eyes. Girls.

When it was time for classes, everyone poured out of the great hall like bees who had been just assigned to work. (an: I know, weird thought, but too bad :) )

I stood aside and looked for that certain silver-haired girl. No, she was not a blonde. At least, not to me. No blonde is witty, observant, understanding and unique like her. I saw her walking in the opposite direction of everybody, with her head stuck in a sketch book.

I ran to her side and said, 'Hey Luna! Aren't you going to class now?'

She stared up at me with her eyes and smiled. 'Why, yes I am. I'm just taking a different route.' I loved the way she smiled with her eyes.

'Can I walk with you?'

'Of course.'

'So, whatcha drawing?' I asked, trying to keep a conversation going. She handed me her sketch book and I flipped through pages and pages of breathtakingly artistic drawings that was named after emotions like anger(which i didn't know Luna had), confusion(it was a mixture of a lot of colours), love(those were the best ones) and some sketches of animals such as threstals, hippogriffs and some other animals I did not recognise. Man, I need to read my Care of Magical Creatures book. Oh wait. Those might be nargles or wackspurts.

'Wow! These are fantastic! How did you learn how to draw like this?'

'Before my mom died, she taught me how to express my emotions through art,' she told me.

'Oh. You are lucky that you knew your-' I choked up as I tried to say it. Tears came into my eyes

'It's okay, Harry. You know, it's stupid when people are afraid to cry. That just shows they're cowards and don't show their emotions. I'm glad you're not like that Harry.'

Tears fell, streaming down my cheeks. I looked at her, smiling. She really was clever. No, wise.

I had cried like this before, but in secret or only when I loved died. It wasn't because I was afraid to show my emotions, but because I was afraid that if witches and wizards against Voldermort saw me crying, they would feel scared as they would think I had given up or something like that.

'Thanks Luna. You're the best person who can comfort anyone.'

I reached out my hand she looked at me with confusion. I asked, 'May I carry your books?'

She handed them to me ever so gracefully and sighed. 'You know, Harry, if you're just paying special attention to me because you don't want things to be awkward, it's okay. I accept that you don't want to be with me in the romantic way.'

I widened my eyes and shook my head until I thought it would come off. Panic rose in my voice as I spoke, 'No, Lu! You've got it all wrong! It's just that three days ago, I knew that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen!' I clamped my hand over my mouth as I realised just what I blurted out.

'Lu?'

Really, of all the things I said, she notices the nickname?

'Well, it's the most believable thing that you could've said out of all the things like how you called me…beautiful.'

I cringed as I realised I had voiced my thoughts audibly and more embarrassingly, called her beautiful straight to her face without her knowing about my crush or anything!

'I see you want to avoid talking about this. Fortunately for you, one of the shortcuts I found while sleepwalking is right in front of us.'

I chuckled as I remembered that she sleepwalks. But as she opened the door which revealed a narrow hallway, I heard her mumble under her breath, 'Unfortunately.' What was that supposed to mean?

She stepped into the narrow hallway and said, 'This one leads to the classroom where I have my transfiguration class. It also leads to the charms classroom, which you have.'

'How did you-'

She cut me off by pointing to the stack of books I was carrying which was underneath her books. Oh. No wonder I wasn't a true Ravenclaw.

'Well, the lions are better.' She told me.

I realised I had voiced my thoughts again. I shrugged it off and laughed as what she said was quite funny. Well, for me. 'And eagles seem to be a great companion.' Woah, that was actually a clever, indirect way of saying that I liked her. Her wit is starting to rub off me.

As I was lying in bed that night, my mind drifted to my encounter with Luna. I had fallen even more in love with her. When we went into the secret passageway, why did she say unfortunately?

* * *

**I know you guys are waiting for them to kiss...but I just wanted to do this! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, fellow readers. I reread my story and didn't really like it, so I decided to do add on some things _at the end_ to make it more interesting.

Okay, now...

* * *

It was almost a month since I had a proper conversation with Luna. I once confronted her, but she said it was because she didn't have the chance to see me as I wasn't many of her classes and when I was, I was either sitting next to Hermione or next to Ron or both of them. Therefore, she didn't really have a chance to talk with me.

So I plotted a plan where I could drag Luna out of class to have a conversation about us. If there really is an 'us' at all.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend. I told Ronmione (an: correct the ship name if I'm wrong) that they could have their own little private date, 'cause I had to do something important.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. 'Is it for Luna?'

I shifted my weight. 'Sort of…'

Ron let out a 'whoop!'

I bid them goodbye and went on my merry way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Once I was inside, I let out a huge gasp as I saw the colourful lights hanging above, illuminating the products Fred and George had on display.

They had the Muggle Magic Tricks section on the left, WonderWitch products on the right and in the middle were just a whole bunch of random stuff really.

Before I could take 5 steps further into the shop, the opposite of honest, trustworthy, sensible a.k.a the Weasley twins approached me.

'Hello Harry!' I think that was George.

'Would you like to-'

'Buy anything?'

'A practical joke?'

'Or a love potion?'

I shook my head. Love potions just caused confusion and possible deaths. I learnt that from Ron. Besides, I wanted Luna to love me for the person I am. I then told them I needed a favour.

They led me upstairs to a door that read 'male'. So I was like, 'Huh?'

'Harry! This is-' one of them broke off.

'The office!' the other one said. I think it was George.

'Haven't you ever-'

'Heard of humour?'

My mouth formed a shape of an 'o' and I went in. I saw tons of broken inventions on the floor.

'Failed attempts.'

'If you press the wrong button on one of them,' one of them started. I think that was Fred.

'The thing would do something that would make you regret touching it for your entire life,' the other twin finished.

We shuddered in horror and fear.

'Well, you came here for a different thing, right?'

'Yeah.' I replied to George...or Fred.

'What have you-'

'Come for?'

'Well...do you have a stink bomb, but way lighter so one would open the door to release the smell?'

They exchanged glances. 'We have something that smells like fart.'

'Or you could conjure a fly so 'one' would have to open the door to let the fly out.' George(I think) did air quotations when he said 'one'.

'Yeah, that's better. I'll suffer too if there is a smell. Thanks guys!' I said to them.

'Anytime!' they exclaimed together.

I heard them say on my way out, 'I bet you 10 galleons that Harry is trying to get a girl!'

'How is a fly going to help him? He's probably trying to prank one of his teachers! Bet's on!'

I stuck my head into the office and said, 'Trying to get a girl!'

'Aw, man!'

'Hand me the 20 galleons!'

'But you said 10!'

'No, 20!'

'10!

I shook my head and chuckled as I heard the red-headed twins bicker.

* * *

I grabbed my invisibility cloak and hurried to the dungeons where we were having Potions.

I heard that we were having classes with Ravenclaw. I knew Luna was going to be there as she was taking Potions for her NEWTs. Somehow I had, too. I went into Potions class and sat in my seat, waiting for Luna to come in.

As she walked in, she saw me and smiled. I patted the seat beside me.

'Hey, Luna!' I greeted.

'Hi!'

'Watch out later! I'm gonna do something. Hopefully, it won't touch me or you.'

'It?' Luna asked, confused.

'Yeah.'

The class became quiet as Snape came in. Yeah, Snape and not Professor Slughorn. I don't know why.

'Turn to page 342 of your textbook. I shall tell you what to do and I expect all of you to pay attention.' Snape's voice drawled.

On step 4, I was beginning to lose interest. I glanced around the classroom and my eyes landed on the person beside me, Luna. Her hair caught light that was reflected from the light hanging above. It looked beautiful on her, like her smile. Her eyes were focused on Snape's lesson but yet so dreamy, as if in a trance.

'Mr Potter, I would appreciate it if you could pay attention instead of staring at Ms Lovegood.'

'But I wasn't even-' I started to say and was cut off by Snape.

'May I suggest a week of detention? No? Then I suggest that you pay attention and have no further talking back in this class.' He turned back to the black board (an: they use black boards right?)

I wanted to punch the bloody lights out of him but I thought of what the Weasley twins had said. I grabbed a piece of parchment and used my quill to write on it.

'Could you tell me a spell of how to conjure a fly? You'll find out why later.'

I passed it to Luna and she scribbled her answer on it.

'Oppugno Musta.' She had wrote. I mouthed to her quick thanks. I held my wand under the table-thank Merlin I was at the back or Snape would've been suspicious if he saw me when I said the incantation.

Suddenly, a few flies started buzzing around, seemingly coming out from nowhere.

They immediately flew over to Snape, annoying him so. He grumbled, 'Bloody flies!' and (an: I shiver to think of the literal thing) went to open the door since the dungeons did not have windows.

Yes! I mentally shouted.

The flies did not go out, but simply stayed in the classroom, buzzing around people's heads, making them duck as they zoomed past.

There were cries of alarm everywhere.

I tried to hide my smirk. I could really use this distraction as an advantage. Why didn't I think of that?

Snape announced, 'I shall go to Professor Flitwick for a charm that would get rid of these bothersome flies. When I come back and find anyone, and I do mean anyone, not in their seats, he or she will find themselves in detention. '

Snape just had to do that didn't he? Oh well, detention isn't worth waiting for Luna. I took my invisibility cloak out and covered Luna and me (an: oh, God, is it 'Luna and I'? Cos I have a theory that it's only 'I' when it's…okay, nevermind about my theory, just tell me if it's wrong ) and went out of the dungeon, with my classmates' attention still on the flies.

'Harry?' came the confused whisper.

I put my finger to my lips as we walked into an empty room.

'Harry, why are we here?' Luna asked.

I took a really deep breath. 'Luna, I think I-we need to talk about something.'

'Well, what's the something?'

'Us.'

'Us?'

'I knew shouldn't have done this. I knew it would make things awkward. Merlin, now I am making it awkward. I should really stop talking now.' I was really nervous.

'Harry, just tell me what you need to.'

'Yeah…see, Luna, I, um…kinda really like you,' I cringed at how I said those words. I repeated, 'I really like you.'

She shook her head. 'No, no. You don't.'

'What?'

'How can you like someone like me?'

Those words made a piece of my heart break off . Suddenly I started ranting, saying whatever came to mind. 'What do you mean? You're really wise. Like, before we went to the Ministry of Magic, you warned me, saying that it was a trap, but I didn't register and went on. Or that time you knew I wasn't dead that time Hagrid carried me back to Hogwarts when Voldermort supposedly killed me. And you understand how I feel about my parents like no one else does, well, except for Neville.

'You are more beautiful than a Veela so much so that your amazingly breath-taking . And you're brilliant at spells! I like the way you don't wear shoes sometimes as you like to feel the ground beneath you. I like the way you think I'm oblivious to your disappointment when we had to end each conversation we have. I like the way you either wear both your radish earrings and your buttercork necklace together or neither of them. I like the way you catch me staring at you.

'There are so many other reasons to like you! I love you.'

All this while Luna was in shock and looked down at her bare feet. Even I was in shock about what my impressive, if I do say so myself, speech. But then I realised it was true. I had never felt the longing to see Ginny when I was hunting for Horcruxes. I wasn't this nervous around her. I had never told her I loved her.

'Is that really true?' She queried as she looked up and I found the courage to look into her eyes. But it shouldn't have been too hard as I said all those things.

'100% true,' I replied.

'Okay…I love you too. All that little things about you too.'

She looked like she was waiting for something but I didn't know what.

'Luna, are you waiting for something?'

'I'll do it.' She rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and kissed me.

The door slammed open and we jumped apart. 'Mr Potter! Miss Lovegood!' Of course, the other man who loved my mother had to disturb me. Bloody love.

* * *

Well that's better.

This is my favourite story that I wrote

AnyWAy,

there is a brilliant story that everyone should look at

Here's the link:

s/8444726/1/Harry-Potter-and-The-What-Could-Have-Been


End file.
